All Winners Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mikado * Inspector Riley Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Order of the Hood | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Al Avison | Inker2_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = When a new criminal organization of murderers called the Order of the Hood begin a murderous crime spree Dan Lyons decides to stop their organization as the Black Marvel after hearing of their latest crime. Deducing that the crooks might target the Star Reserve Bank that was due to ship gold that day, the Black Marvel arrives on the scene and prevents the Order of the Hood from pulling off their robbery and forces them to flee. The Hood, leader of the organization, decides to focus their attentions on the Black Marvel. They break into the Daily Globe and plant a story about a jewel display at Jiffany's jewelers. When the Black Marvel learns of it he appears on the scene and is promptly captured. Taken to the Orders hideout, the leader places the Marvel under a ray machine that would burn him alive. The Hood would then televise his execution and demand that the United States government pay them a million dollars a year to end their crime spree. The Black Marvel uses the ray device to burn through his bonds and clash with the gang again. When the Hood attempts to flee outside, the Black Marvel chases after him and the two battle it out on a hill side. The fight causes an avalanche which the Black Marvel is able to escape from, the Hood however is buried alive. With their leader defeated, the Order of the Hood is quickly turned over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * Ray Machine | StoryTitle3 = The Case of the Hollow Men | Writer3_1 = Jack Kirby | Writer3_2 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_2 = Al Avison | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Inker3_2 = Al Gabriele | Inker3_3 = Syd Shores | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Lord of Death, a mad scientist, is sent to Brooklyn by Hitler himself to create a legion of zombies using the local homeless population to attack naval boats stationed in the area. After sending his first zombie to slay a guard, the following night Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are placed on night watch duty. That night, the ship they are guarding is attacked by a legion of zombies. Changing into Captain America and Bucky they fight off the invaders forcing them into the water. As the creatures sink to the bottom, the two recognize one of the zombies as a homeless man who asked them for change earlier in the day. The following day, Sgt. Duffy disciplines Steve and Bucky for "abandoning" their post by putting them on boot blacking duty. This inspires them to pose as homeless men giving out shoe shines in order to determine what is turning the homeless population into mindless zombies. While under cover they witness a zombie attack on the Brooklyn Bridge and go into action as Captain America and Bucky slaying all the attackers. Deducing that whoever is behind the zombies would need fresh recruits they would resume their cover as homeless men to try and find the mastermind behind the attacks. Sure enough they are offered a place to stay and food from the Lord of Death. However, upon arriving at the Lord's home they learn the truth and he shows off his means of creating a horde of undead zombies. Doffing their disguises, Captain America and Bucky easily defeat the Lord of Death in battle. When Hitler attempts to radio in to learn of the Lord's progress, Cap openly mocks the Führer over the radio. When they return to base, Sgt. Duffy tells Rogers and Barnes of Captain America's latest exploit and gives them a hard time for not finishing their boot blacking. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Major Grant * Harry (truck driver) * Joe, a truck driver * An unnamed police officer * An unnamed tramp Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** *** Items: * * * Di-namo fluid | StoryTitle4 = All Winners | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = As Johnny flips through the pages of Marvel Comics, he wished that he could meet the heroes found within in person...and sure enough, he gets his wish! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * | StoryTitle5 = The Torpedo Boat Terror | Writer5_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler5_1 = Bill Everett | Inker5_1 = Bill Everett | Inker5_2 = Allen Simon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Sub-Mariner is swimming off the coast of the State of Virginia when he decides to take a break in a nearby cove to rest. When he overhears some noise, he comes across a secret Nazi operation where they are building boats to attack American naval fleets. When one of the boats is completed, Namor climbs aboard and knocks out its crew. When he is spotted by another Nazi boat, he gives them a chase before bailing out and doubling back to the Nazi hideout, by stowing aboard the pursuing ship. Overhearing the Nazis' plans, Namor attacks them and knocks them out when he remembers he left a boat running wild in the cove. Rushing out to stop it he arrives just as it collides with another ship. As the Nazi agents pursue after Namor, he searches the ship wreck for survivors and finds a lone woman. In attempting to save her, he is caught up in the current of the motors of the Nazi's boat and has to be rescued himself by the girl he had come to save. Taken to shore, Namor goes back out to sea and takes out the Nazi crew aboard the ship, ending their threat. He and the surviving girl then rush to the Coast Guard office where they tell the officials on site of the Nazi presence in the area. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed girl Antagonists: * ** Paul ** Hans ** Heinrich ** others Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = The Case of the Mad Gargoyle | Writer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = After a series of American planes go missing over the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico, the Angel decides to investigate. Chartering a flight over the area, the Angel bails out of the plane before it reaches the location where the other planes disappeared. Sure enough he witnesses as some unseen force pulls the plane down. Following it, he finds that a mad scientist known as the Mad Gargoyle was responsible for pulling the planes down as part of a Nazi plot to diminish usable airplanes should the United States enter the war. The Mad Gargoyle had also coerced the local natives in using the captured pilots and crew for their sacrifices to the gods that they superstitiously believed in. Selected for the sacrifice, the Angel survives being hurtled over an inactive volcano and clashes with the Mad Gargoyle, sending him falling to his death. With their leader dead, the tribe of natives allow the Angel and the others to leave the location without issue. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Gargoyle's minions ** Tomo ** others Other Characters: * Jim (the pilot) * Unnamed pilot * Prisoners Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}